


all over you, all over me

by Anonymous



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “does it feelthatgood?” and he dares to ask, as if keigo’s growing boner and endless groans hadn’t told him anything yet. keigo feels like he would explode at the question, and maybe he actuallydidexplode inside that every word is crushed and nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	all over you, all over me

it starts with an innocent _‘i want to suck you off’_ — pure excitement is dripping from his voice like a curious kid seeing a new toy, and the next second junki is already on his knees, head between keigo’s legs. his hands are fumbling with keigo’s belt, ready to take off his trousers but before that could happen, keigo stops him from doing so. “you don’t have to do this, junki.” he takes junki’s hand in a loose grip, and even though it starts to ache on his lower body, he meant it. junki doesn’t have to do this — it’s a new thing for them, and there’s not much of a preparation. mentally and physically.

but then junki _frowns._ keigo inhales deeply as an effort to not give in, trying so hard to ignore junki’s big eyes that stare at him intensely.

“i _want_ to.”

keigo forgets just how stubborn junki is — he could ignore (barely), but junki could do the same for his attempt to stop him. junki’s hands are back to his pants, again, pulling it off to free _something_ that’s already half-hard. keigo hisses at the cold air touching his naked boner, and suddenly he’s overwhelmingly aware of everything; of how exposed he is in front of junki, of how junki looks at him like he’s a full meal — ready to be devoured and swallowed, of how pretty junki’s eyes are, twinkling and all.

and — of how lucky he is, for having junki so close to him every day, every night, every time, every moment. (including the dirtiest moment, _yes._ )

he bites the inside of his cheek when junki starts to lick on the tip, very carefully that keigo thinks he could come right now because of the absolute tenderness. then he feels _junki_ on every inch of his shaft; hands, tongue, mouth, and a little bit of teeth. his hair is slightly bouncing when he bobs his head — up and down, up and down, _up and down_... honestly, it’s far from what he’s seen in porn movies. it’s messy. sloppy. too rushing. but it still feels so perfect that keigo’s head is dizzy, moans slipping out of his lips every now and then, hands thrashing around, not knowing where to rest.

and junki, dares to take one of his hands and put it on his head, bending his fingers to grip on his hair, tightly. _what the fuck._

“hold onto me,” junki talks with his mouth full, and keigo almost jolts away from him — the stimulation, the vibration from the back of junki’s throat, is too much to handle. but junki keeps him in place, pressing his free hand on his abdomen so that he can’t escape. it’s not like he wants to leave, anyway.

junki runs his tongue again, all the while rubbing keigo’s tip onto the roof of his mouth. it feels too good that keigo thinks there’s no way junki is inexperienced, so between a train of groans, he manages to ask, “have you done this before?” keigo wants it to sound easy and simple, but it doesn’t. it’s heavy with jealousy, because the thought of junki sucking someone else off sounds like a never-ending nightmare.

but junki shakes his head, and if keigo thinks that’s already a big relief, he’s wrong, because, “i’ve watched some videos to learn before doing this.” _good lord._ junki really took his time to learn before giving him head — it’s not only the effort that counts, but also, _fuck_ , the effort is for _him_?

he’s so flustered and out of words that he slips down from the sofa a little bit, his shirt falling on junki’s head and it’s clear that it bothers him. he moves keigo’s shirt upward, and he takes that as a signal to huddle it up on his chest — but, _no._ junki mumbles around him, “take it off.” and he would immediately do so but how could he, when junki’s tongue once again does wonders until he mewls and slightly rolls his hips deeper into the warm and wet mouth. junki chokes a little, but before keigo could check on him or even ask if he’s okay, junki stops him by releasing his hard-on and fondling it lightly with his hand. “take your shirt off, keigo,” he demands one more time, and keigo _twitches_. he quickly does just what junki wants because, who is keigo to refuse him?

once his shirt was thrown off somewhere, junki kisses and licks on the exposed skin, sometimes he bites, too. he starts from keigo's belly, feeling his rib cage, making his way up to his chest, then he stays there longer. keigo holds his breath when junki nibbles on the sensitive spot on his left chest — the one that he knows will make keigo whimper, and of course keigo actually _does_. his mind goes foggy, his head feels both heavy and light, and it’s so full of _junki, junki, junki_. the hand leaving his crotch and playing with another side of his chest doesn’t help at all. keigo’s so close to cry at how good it feels — how impossibly good junki makes _him_ feel.

when it gets too hot and steamy and keigo thinks he can’t take it anymore, he cups junki’s jaw with his hand, asking him to look at him silently. “come here,” he says then, bringing junki’s face close to his own, closing the space between them. he kisses junki gently, almost as soft as a feather. keigo caresses every inch of skin on junki’s face with his thumbs, and it seems so innocent despite what they did just a while ago. the kiss is tender, keigo lets junki know how in love he is by licking into his mouth sweetly, almost without lust. it’s so full of heavy feelings that it hurts keigo physically; but he stays, _of course he stays_ , because it’s junki and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

junki seems to know that keigo feels kind of melancholic, and he kisses back with the same passion, if not more. it’s always so easy for him to make keigo feel loved, and complete, and cherished, and keigo would kiss him forever if it’s not because of junki’s knee climbing onto the space between his thighs and pressing on his groin — keigo almost forgets he’s still hard, and he lets out an embarrassing moan to junki’s mouth. junki pulls back from the kiss, muttering a faint _'oops'_ in the process and laughing heartily.

he looks so pretty and keigo falls in love again.

“sorry,”

keigo shakes his head, letting his nose touch junki’s own. “you’re amazing,” he pecks his lips, “you’re perfect.”

junki chuckles once again, and he kisses the corner of keigo’s mouth before saying, “save the praise for later. i’ve still got _something_ to finish.”

and he’s gone to dive his head down to keigo’s crotch again, taking so much of him into his sinful mouth. keigo is much more relaxed now, hand flying to its desired place that is junki’s hair, grabbing just slightly and then roaming to find a bit of junki’s skin on his temple. he lets junki go quicker, feeling his breath gets hasty at the same time. junki holds onto his thigh with one hand, as another strokes the rest of him that he can’t wrap into his mouth.

“holy shit, junki,” keigo gasps, gripping the edge of the sofa, “are you sure this is your first time?” he wants to add something about junki being a porn star in his previous life, but junki does a sharp suck that leaves keigo’s mind empty and his body trembling. junki stares up, still with his mouth stuffed — and keigo wonders how someone could look so innocent yet hot like this.

“does it feel _that_ good?” and he dares to ask, as if keigo’s growing boner and endless groans hadn’t told him anything yet. keigo feels like he would explode at the question, and maybe he actually _did_ explode inside that every word is crushed and nowhere to be found — so he could only nod, running his mouth on a better use that is moaning as junki sucks him even harder. “i’ve had a lot of practice with some cucumbers and bananas, actually,” he chuckles lightly, “thank you for hoarding them in the fridge, keigo.”

it’s quite funny and comical when junki scolds him in the middle of a heated moment, but keigo likes it — he likes how simple it is for junki to make everything _warm_ , in both sensual and pure ways. keigo giggles, “i bet the cucumber moaned so loud it woke the neighbors up,” _like he's been doing since all of this started._

junki laughs, a little bit suppressed because he still has his lips around keigo. “you’re so stupid.” his words contain no ill, instead they seem to encourage junki to move even faster, like he wants keigo to actually _moan so loud he wakes the neighbors up_ — keigo’s words, not his. and of course, _of course_ keigo does exactly so. he’s been holding back the urge to thrust into junki’s mouth, but a particular sweep of junki’s tongue makes him forget everything and just pushes forward, chasing his release.

at the strong stroke on the base and one last suck, keigo comes hard — spilling all over junki’s face. for a moment, he only sees white. his breath is ragged and harsh, and it takes one solid minute for his brain to pick up things again. keigo looks down at junki, who’s staring back at him with a sparkle in his eyes, like he’s so proud and happy. but then keigo also notices the all-too-familiar pearlescent liquid staining his pretty face, making his eyes go wide, “shit,” he reaches out to junki’s face to wipe it off, “i’m sorry — ”

“so,” yet junki takes his hands off his face, and holds them in his own, putting their entwined hands on one of keigo’s thighs. the sparkle never leaves his eyes, it’s only doubled up to show how content junki seems right now. “who moaned louder, you or the cucumber?”

keigo blinks. junki... _fuck, junki_. has he always been this cute _and_ erotic? simultaneously? what a talent.

“you are unbelievable,” keigo heaves a dreamy sigh, and he pulls junki onto his lap and hugs him — so tight and close it might crush their lungs and bones, but that’s the last thing keigo cares for now. “you’re gonna be the death of me, junki.” _in the best way; in the most perfect way._

  
  


(then keigo feels that junki is hard, too, so he leans closer to his ear and whispers something about making junki moan even louder he’s not only going to wake the neighbors up — but also the whole city, and junki practically shivers.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so embarrassed bye


End file.
